


Relâcher la pression

by Cybelia



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se passe après l'épisode 11. A l'aube, Walter quitte l'hôpital pour se rendre auprès de la seule personne qu'il pense pouvoir l'aider à analyser ses sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relâcher la pression

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai mis Original Male Character dans le pairing car je n'ai pas trouvé celui que je voulais.

**Relâcher la pression**

Après avoir donné l'ordre à ses hommes de rentrer chez eux, le Lieutenant James Corbett se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il prit une longue douche brûlante en tentant d'ignorer les conversations autour de lui. Tous étaient heureux d'avoir terminé cette nuit d'entraînement et ils n'aspiraient qu'à retrouver leurs lits. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche, les vestiaires étaient déserts. Il enfila rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le parking. Quand il franchirait les grilles de la base, sa permission de trois jours allait débuter et il comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer un peu. 

L'aube se levait à peine et il faisait encore sombre. Pourtant, James remarqua tout de suite la silhouette qui l'attendait, appuyée contre sa voiture, les bras croisés. Il reconnut immédiatement son visiteur : Walter O'Brien. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, il prit le temps de le détailler. Même s'il n'était pas un comportementaliste comme Tobias Curtis, il était doué pour analyser le langage corporel. Et rien qu'à la posture du génie, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

Il arriva enfin à la hauteur de l'autre homme et lui tendit la main. Après l'avoir considéré une fraction de seconde en silence, O'Brien répondit à son salut. 

— Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, lança James, intrigué par sa présence. 

— Je vous attendais. 

— Comment avez-vous su… ok, question idiote ! 

L'autre homme eut un sourire en coin. 

— J'ai piraté le planning de la base pour savoir à quelle heure vous finissiez. 

James se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel. 

— Que puis-je pour vous, Walter ? 

L'intéressé répondit par une question. 

— Connaissez-vous un endroit où nous pourrions discuter en toute tranquillité ? 

Le militaire jeta un bref regard à sa montre. 

— J'aurais pu vous proposer d'aller boire un verre dans un bar de ma connaissance, mais vu l'heure, ça vous dirait un petit-déjeuner ? Je connais un dinner très sympa qui sert les meilleurs cheesecakes de la ville. 

— Allons-y. 

Ils firent le trajet pratiquement en silence. Ils s'installèrent au fond du restaurant, dans l'un des boxes. Assis face à face sur les banquettes, ils furent immédiatement rejoints par une jeune serveuse qui leur adressa un sourire charmeur. 

— Que voulez-vous manger, messieurs ? 

James interrogea Walter du regard. Comme il ne semblait pas enclin à regarder le menu et à choisir, le militaire le fit pour lui : 

— Deux cafés et deux parts de cheesecake. Et ajoutez-moi trois pancakes au sirop d'érable. 

Une fois la fille partie, il reporta son attention sur Walter qui le fixait, un sourcil levé. 

— Je viens de passer la nuit à courir dans tous les sens, j'ai une faim de loup ! Mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas commis un crime fédéral juste pour m'entendre déblatérer sur mes entraînements de nuit. Je vous écoute. 

Le génie sembla hésiter un court instant, puis finit par se lancer. 

— Vous devez savoir que j'ai du mal à gérer les émotions… et encore plus de mal à en parler… 

Il s'interrompit alors que la serveuse leur apportait leur commande. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, il reprit. 

— Mon ami Sylvester a été sérieusement blessé lors d'une explosion. Les médecins disent qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles, que son corps et son esprit guériront totalement. 

— Ne devriez-vous pas être auprès de lui ? 

— J'y étais mais… J'avais besoin de parler… à quelqu'un d'extérieur à mon équipe. 

— Et pourquoi avez-vous pensé à moi ? 

— Parce que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ait déjà vécu une situation similaire… qui soit capable de me dire ce qui m'arrive… pourquoi je ressens… ça… 

— Vous êtes en colère, devina James. 

Walter fronça les sourcils. Il tentait de garder un visage impassible, mais le militaire lisait une émotion sincère dans ses yeux. 

— Le responsable de l'explosion est mort. Il est tombé d'un toit. J'aurais pu tenter de le rattraper, mais j'ai hésité. Ce que je ressens… Cabe et Paige pensent que je me sens coupable de n'avoir pas pu sauver cet homme. 

— Mais c'est faux. 

Le génie hocha la tête. 

— Et la colère est toujours là, ajouta James. 

Nouveau hochement. 

— Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. Celui qui a fait du mal à Sylvester est mort. Je ne devrais plus ressentir ça. 

Le militaire ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Son interlocuteur se renfrogna. 

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant dans ma situation. 

— Walter, vous êtes humain, tout simplement. Et c'est un compliment ça aussi, ajouta rapidement James, faisant référence à la fois où il l'avait appelé « Prof » en Bosnie. Vous devriez trouver un moyen d'évacuer votre frustration, de relâcher la pression. Le sport aide bien… le sexe aussi… 

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Walter qui eut l'air amusé. 

— Simone, l'agent d'Interpol chargée de l'affaire, m'a proposé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle cette nuit. 

— Vous auriez dû accepter, cela vous aurait fait du bien. 

— Je n'ai aucun attrait pour les femmes. 

La phrase était simple, prononcée d'une voix neutre, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Walter fit s'embraser les sens de James. 

— Alors nous avons plus de choses en commun que je ne le pensais, souffla le militaire tandis que la chaleur se diffusait dans ses reins. 

L'expression de Walter lui fit comprendre que le génie le savait déjà. Et que c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là, en face de lui, à déguster un cheesecake pour le petit-déjeuner. 

Depuis l'abrogation de la loi « Don't Ask Don't Tell », James n'avait plus caché son homosexualité à son entourage professionnel. À part deux abrutis homophobes qu'il avait du recadrer, il n'avait jamais eu de soucis, tous respectant son courage et son charisme de leader né. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne, mais ce qu'avait fait Walter en Bosnie avait rendu le génie très attirant à ses yeux. Et, à présent, il semblait que cette attirance était réciproque. Tout du moins, Walter avait décidé que ce serait lui, James Corbett, qui l'aiderait à faire disparaître sa colère, à relâcher la pression. Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. 

Il terminèrent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner en silence. 

— J'habite à seulement deux rues d'ici, lança James après avoir fini son café. 

Pour toute réponse, Walter se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du dinner. Le militaire le suivit, les sens en ébullition. 

James entra le premier, puis laissa passer son visiteur. Il referma soigneusement la porte avant d'attraper Walter par les épaules et de le plaquer contre le battant. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, avides. James ne retint pas son gémissement de plaisir lorsque la langue de l'autre homme vint jouer avec la sienne. Sans rompre le contact, il entraîna son futur amant vers sa chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de faire ça sur le sol froid du couloir. Tout en se déplaçant, ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs hauts, James se retenant à grand peine d'arracher les frustrants boutons de la chemise de Walter. Il fut légèrement surpris en découvrant le torse finement musclé de l'autre homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un génie tel que lui soit aussi sexy, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser son envie. 

Une fois dans la chambre, ils rompirent leur étreinte le temps que James aille chercher préservatif et lubrifiant dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint, le génie avait enlevé son pantalon et il s'était étendu sur le lit, sur le dos, en boxer. James se mordit les lèvres alors qu'une vague de désir faisait gonfler un peu plus son érection déjà tendue et douloureusement serrée dans son jean. 

Il grimpa sur le lit, à califourchon au-dessus des cuisses de Walter. Celui-ci se redressa légèrement de façon à pouvoir déboutonner sa braguette. James frémit lorsque les doigts fins de son amant le libérèrent enfin de sa prison de tissu. 

— Pas de sous-vêtement ? Demanda Walter d'une voix amusée. 

— Pas besoin ! Grogna le militaire en se penchant sur lui. 

Il captura ses lèvres avec fougue tout en descendant sa main le long du corps du génie. Walter se cambra lorsque la main de son amant effleura son membre gonflé encore protégé par son boxer. James redescendit du lit le temps de se débarrasser de son jean. L'autre homme en profita pour ôter son sous-vêtement. Le militaire revint s'étendre sur son amant, faisant enfin se rencontrer leurs peaux et leurs érections. James déposa des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Walter, descendit dans le creux de son cou, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le mordiller, le marquant à un endroit suffisamment discret pour qu'il soit le seul à le savoir. Il descendit encore, lécha ses tétons un très long moment, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il glissa sa langue quelques instants dans son nombril avant de finir sa route à la hauteur de l'objet de sa convoitise. Walter se redressa sur ses coudes, dardant sur lui son intense regard sombre. 

James commença par déposer doucement ses lèvres sur le gland, puis il le prit en bouche, l'engloutissant presque totalement. Pendant ce temps, ses mains ne furent pas en reste. Il fit couler un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts tandis que de l'autre main, il relevait les cuisses de Walter. Tout en continuant à le sucer avec avidité, il infiltra un doigt dans son intimité. Son amant se contracta instinctivement avant de se détendre et d'accepter l'intrusion. James glissa un second doigt en lui et fut satisfait d'entendre Walter gémir bruyamment lorsqu'il effleura sa prostate. 

Il abandonna un court instant son membre tendu pour se concentrer sur les mouvements de ses doigts. Walter était très étroit et il craignait de lui faire mal. Il prit son temps pour détendre les chairs jusqu'à ce que son amant ne grogne. 

— Maintenant ! 

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard déterminé de Walter. N'y tenant plus, il retira ses doigts et enfila un préservatif qu'il lubrifia avant de se positionner. Son amant tendit les hanches vers lui au moment où il poussait son gland contre l'anneau de chair qui se dilata pour l'accueillir. James le pénétra lentement, attentif au moindre signe de douleur sur le visage de l'autre homme. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il glissa sa main entre eux et s'empara du membre abandonné du génie. Il le caressa avec fermeté tandis que sa propre érection s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans le fourreau étroit de son amant. James se pencha pour embrasser Walter qui entoura son cou de ses bras, l'empêchant de se redresser. Alors il se mit à onduler des hanches. Son membre allait et venait rapidement dans l'intimité de l'autre homme tandis que leurs bouches affamées se dévoraient. 

James sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme. Il accéléra ses mouvements sur le sexe de Walter, essayant de lui faire perdre pied en premier. Le génie se cambra soudain alors que sa semence se déversait entre leurs ventres. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Les contractions du corps de son amant sur son membre furent ce qui manquait à James pour lâcher prise à son tour. Il se déversa dans le préservatif tout en continuant à dévorer les lèvres de Walter. Un long frisson le traversa alors que le plaisir retombait. Il aurait voulu rester plus longtemps enfoui dans cette chaleur si accueillante cependant les impératifs physiques l'obligèrent à se retirer. 

Il se débarrassa du préservatif et posa son regard sur le visage de son amant, inquiet à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal. Walter fixait le plafond, son visage ayant retrouvé sa neutralité. Seul son souffle encore rapide – ainsi que les traces de sa jouissance – prouvaient ce qui venait de se passer. Le cœur serré, James se leva et alla chercher une serviette humide dans la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'agenouilla sur le lit, près de son amant. 

— Que fais-tu ? Demanda Walter en tournant la tête vers lui. 

— Je te nettoie. 

— Pourquoi ? 

James fronça les sourcils. 

— Parce que ce n'est pas très agréable de garder… 

— Non, l'interrompit son amant. Pourquoi le fais-tu… pour moi ? 

Cette fois-ci, une vague de tendresse gonfla le cœur du militaire devant le regard à la fois perplexe et perdu de l'autre homme. 

— Parce que j'aime prendre soin des hommes à qui je fais l'amour. 

Walter le fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond blanc. 

— Merci… finit-il par souffler dans un murmure. 

James se rallongea à côté de lui, un bras sous la tête, l'autre posé sur le ventre de Walter. Comme le génie ne disait rien, le militaire finit par reprendre la parole. 

— Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? 

— Non. 

— Ta colère est toujours là ? 

Walter sembla réfléchir un moment. 

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à… 

Il soupira profondément. 

— Mon corps a beaucoup apprécié ce que nous venons de faire. Mon esprit… je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle… et c'est ce qui se passe quand mes envies physiques prennent le dessus. C'est un peu comme si pendant quelques minutes, mon cerveau… s'éteignait. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pratique que très peu ce genre… d'activités… 

— Très peu ? Interrogea James, curieux. 

Walter ferma les yeux et son amant crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Mais il finit par le faire, d'une voix incertaine qui surprit l'autre homme. 

— Tu es la deuxième personne à qui je donne le contrôle sur ma vie de cette façon. 

James était surpris, mais pas tant que ça. Il avait bien compris que le plus important pour Walter, c'était son intelligence. Et que cette intelligence l'empêchait d'avoir des relations normales avec les autres, le sexe étant l'une de ces relations normales. Il se demanda un instant si Walter pourrait un jour s'ouvrir totalement à une autre personne, plus que pour une partie de jambes en l'air… s'il serait capable d'avoir une vie de couple… Il se morigéna, repoussant les sentiments qu'il sentait naître en lui. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager ne se reproduirait sûrement jamais, il en était conscient. Cela lui faisait mal, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Walter. Et il devrait se contenter de chérir ce cadeau que l'autre homme lui avait fait, la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée, même si ça n'était que pour un temps très limité. Il prit une profonde inspiration. 

— Si jamais tu as besoin à nouveau de relâcher la pression, n'hésites pas ! 

Walter s'assit et lui adressa un sourire si sincère que James sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. 

— Je n'hésiterai pas. 

*** 

Toby leva les yeux de sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Son regard se posa sur Walter et ce qu'il lut dans son attitude faillit le faire tomber de sa chaise. Son ami le fixa un moment en silence avant de grimper à l'étage. Toby le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il montait l'escalier avant de le suivre, tout court. Il entendit vaguement Happy souffler à Paige un « Il était passé où ? » avant d'arriver en haut. Il trouva Walter devant son armoire, en train d'en sortir des vêtements propres. 

— Tu sais que je suis capable de garder un secret. 

Walter se tourna vers lui et ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer en silence. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Toby se lança. 

— Je le connais ? 

Bien sûr, il savait depuis toujours que Walter était gay, il n'était pas comportementaliste pour rien. Il crut que son ami n'allait pas répondre, mais il finit par le faire, avec un petit sourire en coin. Et le simple mot qu'il lança fut plus explicite qu'une phrase entière. 

— Bosnie. 

Toby sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, mais il se ressaisit vite. Après tout, ça n'était pas très surprenant au vu de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Mais, si on lui avait demandé un jour avec qui Walter O'Brien pourrait avoir une aventure, il n'aurait jamais pensé au très sexy G.I. Jim ! Il venait juste de se remettre de sa surprise lorsque son ami déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant un magnifique suçon dans le creux de son cou. Toby sourit largement. 

— Je suis heureux pour toi, mon pote ! 

Et il quitta la chambre, laissant son ami se changer. Lorsqu'il redescendit, les autres lui jetèrent des regards interrogatifs. Il les ignora, ne voulant pas trahir le secret de Walter. Si un jour celui-ci décidait de parler de sa vie intime, il serait là pour le soutenir. En attendant, il était juste heureux que son ami ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait relâcher la pression et être enfin, tout simplement, un homme. 

**Fin.**


End file.
